littleempirefandomcom-20200223-history
Defeating Bad Mouth Carl
Description: Finally, it is time to say good bye. A true hero returns to finish what he/she started. *Task Objective - Defeat: Priest*6 Mage*6 Berserker*2 Behemoth*1 Succubus*3 *Task Reward - 9000 Gold, 1800 Crystal, 2000 Exp, 1 MOJO Suggestion Berserker:Footman 4 Hero Level: 8 (1300 HP, Attack 77 and 14 Defense) Used Items: Evil-Bone-Set and Royal Prince with Royal Clover and Evil Dragon Heart Used Spells: Mystical Blast, Demon Blast and Deep Purple. Lost: 4*Troll and 2*Footmen (Grenock 19:18, March 22, 2012 (UTC)) 'Sugguestion 2 for Berserker:' Hero Level: 7 (1130 HP, Attack 75, Defense 5) Equip: Jack's Pirate Set, Royal Prince and Evil Dragon Heart Used Spells: ''Air Bash, Deep Purple, Demon Blast '''Formation:' Lost: 1 Wolf, 6 Mage, 12 Troll, 1 Shaman, 6 Footman Suggested by EngineerZ **This formation also works for succubus. However, I would place the succubus to oppose 1 line of opposing hero only (instead of between 2). I would place 1 priest and shaman behind her. The goal is for the succubus to reach the opposing castle as soon as possible. Placing priests instead of shaman behind the wolfs and using footman/troll/archer sprit are very good options to delay enemy troops tearing up your castle if you hero is not fully equip with top gears and spells.** ~YourGirl~ Suggestion 3 Berserker: NO EXPENSIVE SPELLS USED! Player Level: 29 Hero Level: 7 (970 HP, 34 Attack and 8 Defense) Hero Armor: Jack's Pirate Hat, Jack's Curved Blade, Jack's Jacket, Crazy Shoulder Pads, Jack's Wristband, Royal Clover Ring. Used Spells: Shattering Strike, Sorrow Smash, Blue Blast Castle Strength: 3420 Survivors: '''Shaman, Wolf Rider, Hero '''Troop Lvl: '''Footmen Lvl 5 |Troll Lvl 4 | Mage Lvl 3 | Wolf Rider Lvl 2 | Iron Whell Lvl 2 | Priest Lvl 2 | Shaman Lvl 2 Video: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GfNQUgg4RZw&list=UUDneRlU6VObjPe24Yf3d1lQ&index=0&feature=plcp By:Smurff289 Suggestion Behemoth: '''Hero Level: 7 (1020HP, 26 Attack and 10 Defense) Used Items: Helmet of Doom, Samurai Armor Used Spells: '''Mystical Blast, Air Bash ''- Formation -'' '''Lost: All but Priest and Hero Lvls: WR:1, S:1, M:2, P:2, T:3, F:4 My wall was at 300/2805 when the enemy wall fell. My hero was near 200hp when it made it to the enemy wall. A few more seconds of delay and I would not have won. Good timing of spells to deal with Archer Spirit will help increase your odds of winning by quite a bit. At the end, Archer Spirit was the only spell I noticed cast against me continuously while my hero was wailing on their wall. The trick seems to be to get your hero across the two top rows to the enemy's wall as fast as possible. The entirety of the four enemy rows below my hero's row were left intact (more or less). Your configuration should focus on maximum damage in the top three rows followed by maximum tank in the bottom three rows. Tanamil - May 1, 2012 I changed the top 4 wolfs for 2 archangles, won with over 1000 hp on castle Ghost - June 1, 2012 Suggestion Succubus: Hero Level: ? (610HP, 30 Attack and 5 Defense) Used Items: Cute Nurse outfit full set + forst crystal as weapon + lion heart talisman necklace. Used Spells: Shattering light, Demon blast and mystical Blast Formation: P P W W M T F P P W W M T F P P W W M T F P S H H M T F P P H H M T F P P W W M T F Lost: 6x Footman, 6x Troll, 6x mage, 3x wolfrider, 6x priest Made by Hennesi, Goodluck :) Other Tasks: Tasks Overview Recruit Tasks Build Tasks Daily Quests Category:Defeating Bad Mouth Carl